Taishoku Kokumin
Taishoku Kokumin are a unique and rare race of souls in the Bleach Universe. Taishoku Kokumin (耐食国民 Corrosion-Resistant People) or Talent Eaters (才能食堂 Sainō Shokudō) are a race of souls that reside in various places, They were formerly Pluses who were never guided to the Soul Society and were thus left to experience the Encroachment of their Chain of Fate. However, they were able to resist Hollowfication, retaining the "instinct" that the Hollow Mask is created to suppress. They were able to avoid becoming Hollows, retaining their human forms and gaining immense spiritual pressure. There are only two traits that differentiate them from normal pluses are the holes in their chest where the Encroachment destroyed their Chain of Fate, and larger canines than humans. Because resisting Encroachment is so difficult, there are few Taishoku Kokumin in existence. Despite their demonic abilities, listed below, some Taishoku Kokumin's personalities are not at all evil, and they are merely doing what their species is meant to. Appearance and Habits Due to being Pluses, most Taishoku Kokumin appear like Humans, with not many notable differences between them aside from the fangs they all share. Despite their human appearance, they do not eat as humans or Shinigami do, feeding on the blood of Pluses, Shinigami, and in rare cases, Humans. Due to their blood sucking habits, Taishoku Kokumin have been likened to Vampires by Humans who have been fortunate enough to see one and escape, though they are different being entirely. Powers & Abilities Taishoku Kokumin, unlike other souls, are immortal, at least in term of lifespan, though they can still be killed. But a Taishoku Kokumin also possess another technique they all share, which is referred to as Sengyō Shōhi (専業消費 Specialty Consumption). By devouring the flesh and drinking the blood of victims, a Taishoku Kokumin can absorb the Special Abilities of the victim. Unlike heredity, which relies on random selection, or the process of evolution, which depends on both random selection and mutations, a Taishoku Kokumi profits from the experience of the person combined with their special abilities. As shown by Seiryoku, strong enough Taishoku Kokumin can absorb the victims Zanpakutō, should they have one. Due to their immortality and ability absorption, a Taishoku Kokumin's goal is to become the strongest in each era they live. Taishoku Kokumin also gain one special ability of their own when they evolve from a plus to their current state. This ability varies from individual to individual, and can be thought of as the Taishoku Kokumin's "Zanpakutō" or "Doll" despite the fact that it does not necessarily require a name or release command. Taishoku Kokumin are also capable of using Shindō, spells created by the very first Taishoku Kokumin, and the presumed counterpart to Kidō. And in terms of speed, they possess an ability known as Kenpo. Hybrid Due to their similar physiology, Taishoku Kokumin and Shinigami are capable of interbreeding. he resulting offspring generally possess the same abilities of a Taishoku Kokumin, but some are capable of developing Zanpakutō instead of a special ability. Hybrids are capable of living without devouring other beings, being able to eat much like humans and Shinigami, though they also possess the enlarged canines and ability to devour souls and absorb their abilities. Known Taishoku Kokumin *Sesshōmaru *Shinsetsu *Daiyaku Itonami (hybrid) *Jōchō Itonami (hybrid) *Seiryoku *Dei Trivia *Female Taishoku Kokumin are seemingly more common than males, hinting that it is easier for a female than a male to resist and overcome encroachment. *Taishoku Kokumin are able to breed with Shinigami, as is evidenced by Daiyaku Itonami who is Shinigami and Taishoku Kokumin. *Dei is so far the only known Taishoku Kokumin's who's ability is named. Category:Species Category:Taishoku Kokumin